


Sweet Sweaty Dreams

by Ziane



Series: "Everyday is Everyday" - WangXian Week 2019 [6]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Consensual, Day 6, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Forehead Ribbon as a Collar, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Smut, WangXian Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Lan Wangji's dreams have always been vivid and wild, but he wasn't expecting the Yiling Patriarch to dominate them.





	Sweet Sweaty Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 (Sunday 17th): Reunions / **Dreams** / Genderbend AU
> 
> Another dream, I know.... recurrent theme in my writing. But I've been told Lan Wangji's dreams are wild and I wanted to try.  
> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/
> 
> This fic is NSFW! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Since he started cultivating, Lan Wangji could spend infinite time kneeling properly unaware of the hour. Once submerged in deep meditation, he would circulate spiritual power through his meridians, training to uplift his mind and body to immortality. But tonight, he faces an unexpected challenge that has him slightly trembling as he kneels at the foot of his bed. All the little hairs at his body prickle as a fine coat of perspiration and spiritual energy oozes out of him.

Both his knees are sore not for the excessive time in this position nor the harshness of the wooden floor, but because whenever he glances up and meets those deep, purplish eyes his world crumbles. He shivers as though a wintery breeze had slapped his naked body when the room is actually quite warm. Because of him.

Sandalwood scent lingers in the air, thin smoke lines visible against the dim light of the candles and the silver light that seeps through the window. The gloomy contrast reflects them both in an amusing irony. The righteous Hanguang-jun, one of the two Jades of Lan submitting willingly to the Yiling Patriarch. His breath seizes when Wei Wuxian takes a step forward, leaving the shadows to stand in the light and grant him a death-threatening glance.

His ragged breath echoes in the room, and his heart thumps so intently he senses it in the temples and the pulse point at his neck. Lan Wangji roves his gaze from the hem of his greyish robes and upward, already dreading that past the red sash and the crossed upper garments, he will find the ruthless gaze of a man that imposes fear and respect in equal measure. But even though his stomach clenches and a lump settles in his throat, the only thing he finds flashing through Wei Wuxian’s eyes is pride. “How obedient you are, Lan Zhan,” he says, leaving an empty cup on a surface nearby and prowling his way toward him. His figure looms over him as he shortens the distance between them. “I don’t even have to play my flute and you answer to my wishes…”

Lan Wangji swallows audibly, his eyes fixed on him, his gaze searing his soul when Wei Wuxian stares at him from above as a ghostly god. The fists at his back tighten until his knuckles are white. He’s not tied up, but he has been instructed to keep them there and he wouldn’t dare to displease his master tonight. It comes naturally to obey his voice. His wishes are his own, his heart swells in his presence, and his mind acknowledges no other master than the Yiling Patriarch.

Wei Wuxian chuckles from the back of his throat, his finger tracing his cheek, his gaze landing on his parted mouth and then even lower. Lan Wangji gasps, knowing he inspects him with every right to do so, but his cheeks are tinged in a rosy hue and the tip of his ears burn. He’s completely naked and exposed, bared body and soul to Wei Wuxian. But he’s also hard. Harder than he’s been in his entire life. Since he took off his clothes for him, his cock stood firmly, waiting for a soft touch that hasn’t come yet. Lan Wangji longs for it with eagerness even if he stays still and waits in a state of seeming peace. “Still hard for me, I see?” Wei Wuxian teases, the corner of his mouth pulling upward in a sly smile. “Answer me.”

“Hm.” Lan Wangji struggles to find the word when he makes eye contact with him. “Yes.”

“Good.” Wei Wuxian fidgets with Chenqing, twirling the flute distractedly, his eyes still fixed on his cock.

Lan Wangji notes the raising and falling of his chest. Even though he’s aroused by the situation, he possesses a peace of mind only someone with no control whatsoever would have. No control and complete trust in Wei Wuxian. He guides him, and Lan Wangji does nothing unless instructed, he lives to please and obey which puts his mind at ease. Wei Wuxian crouches in front of him, sporting that little boy smile that makes his heart leap. “Look at you, so pretty,” he whispers. Wei Wuxian reaches out to caress his cheek with his knuckles, moving a thick strand of hair away from his face. He wets his lips and glances down between his legs, his hand moving in slow motion when he grants the same gesture that he has on his cheek but to his cock. His finger runs from hilt to tip, sending a frisson through his spine. “And so hard…” Wei Wuxian breathes out the words to drive him mad.

Lan Wangji stiffens, wrinkling his eyes shut while trying to compose himself. His throbbing length twitches at the subtle caress and a clear spurt oozes from the tip. He’s so oversensitive he feels the droplet trickle down the underside. “Look at me.” He opens his eyes almost immediately, finding the same smirk and ruthless gaze. Wei Wuxian follows the clear trail on the underside of his cock with his fingers. Lan Wangji shudders, enduring the teasing. “Do you like when I touch you, Lan Zhan?” A surreptitious smile curls his lips.

“Yes.” His voice comes out raspy and strangled. He can’t remember how long he’s been there kneeling, how long Wei Wuxian has been watching him while enjoying a jar of Emperor’s Smile on his behalf, how long will it take until he crumbles and begs. Lan Wangji doesn’t mind as long as it pleases the Yiling Patriarch’s wishes.

Wei Wuxian levels his hand with his mouth, letting his tongue out to taste the salty essence of Lan Wangji. Lightheaded at the vision, and before he can collect himself, Wei Wuxian offers his finger to him. “Lick.” As a reflex, Lan Wangji opens his mouth and traps it in his mouth. “Don’t bite,” Wei Wuxian teases. Lan Wangji shakes his head slightly, doing as asked, licking inside his mouth the finger at his reach. “Suck.” The red comes up his cheeks, but he obeys, hollowing his cheeks and suckling Wei Wuxian’s finger rhythmically. He averts his gaze, focusing on the slender hand near his mouth, on how his heart spikes as though it was trying to kill him on the spot.

Lan Wangji sucks until Wei Wuxian withdraws his finger, tapping his lower lip while chuckling softly. He cocks his head, his gaze fixed on the clouded ribbon. “I will take this off too,” Wei Wuxian says. He looks at Lan Wangji as though he needed permission when he knows he doesn’t. Lan Wangji lowers his head, allowing him to unfold the forehead ribbon that soon sways freely in his hand.

Wei Wuxian lifts his chin with Chenqing, piercing him with his now darkened eyes. “You’ve let me have my way with you tonight, Lan Zhan,” he says, forming a bight with the ribbon. “I knew you’d endure it…” He hangs the ribbon around his neck, grasping both ends while smiling tenderly at Lan Wangji. “Flip your hair out.” Lan Wangji gasps, doing as asked. The soft fabric sears his skin as though it was something forbidden; as though he shouldn’t be playing these games with the Yiling Patriarch. But he is, and it’s too late to change his mind or the truths of his heart. He wants to please him so bad he tilts his head even higher. Wei Wuxian slides an end through the bight and tightens the loose knot until it rounds his neck resembling a collar. Lan Wangji lets out a pitiful grunt, drowning in mixed feelings about being subdued by him in such an undignified way.

“Mine…” Wei Wuxian whispers.

His Adam’s apple bobs and finds no resistance. The forehead ribbon wraps around his neck loosely as a fateful game. An ornament, a token, an act of possessiveness, of ownership. “Wei Ying,” he whispers. The words leave his mouth in between a moan and a plea.

“Are you mine, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian says, leaning forward to whisper against his mouth.

“Yours.”

Wei Wuxian stands, tugging gently at the end of his improvised leash. “I should reward your obedience.” He grasps the ribbon and Chenqing with the same hand while the other hustles to pry open his lower garments. Lan Wangji’s mouth waters at the sight of the thick, raging erection in front of him. He is equally ashamed and eager to choke on it for as long as Wei Wuxian wants, but he has to be patient, wait for the command. Wei Wuxian steps closer, tugging again at the ribbon. Lan Wangji recognizes the signal and meets his gaze, wetting his lips in anticipation.

“Do you want this?” He asks, taking himself in hand.

“Yes.” The tip of his cock brushes his lips slightly, leaving a clear trail joining his lower lip with the head. His own cock pulses and throbs at the stimulation he isn’t getting. If he’s lucky enough Wei Wuxian will allow him to get off while sucking him.

“Open your mouth,” Wei Wuxian says. The heavy head rests on his tongue, but Lan Wangji knows he cannot move yet. He waits, his heart pounding, his cock leaking, his mind rambling about how much he wants this. “Now suck.” The last thing he sees before he closes his eyes are Wei Wuxian’s red eyes glaring at him. The last thing he feels is his mouth closing around his girth, his tongue savoring the bittersweet taste of him, his throat bobbing eagerly to suck and swallow his master’s seed.

But the only thing he notes now is the sheets drenched in sweat and the raging boner between his legs. Lan Wangji blinks several times, listening to his own ragged breath as a heartbreaking mantra in the middle of the night. Then, he senses a body shifting beside him. “Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian mumbles half-asleep half-awake. Lan Wangji is still trying to recover from the wildest dream of his life when Wei Wuxian rests his head on his sweaty chest and snuggles against him. “What is it?” His hand travels down his stomach to embrace him, but before he can grasp his wrist, Wei Wuxian bumps into his hard length. He chuckles. “Lan er gege… and I thought I had exhausted you tonight.”

Wei Wuxian wraps a hand around him, tugging and reveling in the needy moan that leaves his husband’s mouth. “Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji warns, but his hips buck up into his hand.

“What were you dreaming about?” Wei Wuxian whispers into his ear. Lan Wangji’s breath seizes, digging the balls of his feet on the mattress to fuck the tight fist around him. Wei Wuxian bites his earlobe, hoping to tease him a bit longer, but in the next thrust, Lan Wangji comes with a pitiful groan. He stains the sheets and his stomach with whatever he had left in him. “Must’ve been a good dream…” he teases at the prompt release. His hand squeezes and milks him dry until Lan Wangji shudders and grasps his wrist to stop him. To Wei Wuxian’s surprise, he’s still hard.

“You,” Lan Wangji gasps. He cleans himself quickly with the sheets, rolling over Wei Wuxian and burying his scarlet face in the crook of his neck. “I was dreaming of you.” Wei Wuxian chuckles, stroking his back soothingly and feeling his thumping heart beating against his own.

“Is there something I can do to make it true?”

“There is.” Lan Wangji slides down his body like a starving man, finding Wei Wuxian’s soft cock and swallowing him whole. Wei Ying whines his surprise, swelling in the molten heat of his mouth. He goes from soft to hard while Lan Wangji suckles him like he’s never done before.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian moans, both his hands tangling in his hair, his spine arching at the sudden pleasure that his mouth inflicts on him. Wei Wuxian feels his cock tapping the back of his throat, his breath puffing at the root, his tongue brushing the underside back and forth, his hand nestling his balls. He thrashes his head back and moans from the back of his throat.

Lan Wangji won’t stop until he cums into his mouth. Until he tastes him and swallows the succulent reward promised in his dream. It won’t matter how many whines and moans are directed at him; how hard Wei Wuxian tugs at his hair or calls his name in sheer desperation. He’s sucking his cock as instructed by the Yiling Patriarch, hoping to find him soon again in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (੭ु´･ω･`)੭ु⁾⁾ I had an alternative summary for this. "How Wei Wuxian got the best blowjob of his life." xDDD
> 
> Tomorrow's fic is domestic every day for our couple. You'd think I'm tired of writing those but nope (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩  
> Follow the WangXian Week 2019 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wangxianweek) or [Tumblr.](http://wangxianweek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
